1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power amplification division circuit and a multi-stage type power amplification division circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a millimeter-wave band has been attracting attention in radio techniques represented by communication and radars because broadband signals may be used. For example, among the millimeter-wave bands, a 60 GHz band has been used for high-speed communication, and a 76 GHz band has been used for high resolution radars. Further, expansion to frequency bands that exceed 100 GHz has been expected for the purpose of a further performance improvement in the future.
In order to realize the high-speed communication and high resolution radars in millimeter-wave bands, schemes such as beamforming and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) are used as transmission-reception schemes of radio signals. In the schemes such as beamforming and MIMO, the power of a signal is amplified, the amplified signal is divided into plural systems, and signal processing is performed for the divided signal of each system. Thus, in the schemes such as beamforming and MIMO, a circuit has been discussed which amplifies the power of a signal and divides the signal into plural systems.
For example, “A 65 nm CMOS 4-Element Sub-34 mW/Element 60 GHz Phased-Array Transceiver” IEEE Int. Solid-State Circuits Conf. (ISSCC) Dig. Tech. Papers, 2011, pp. 20-24 discloses a circuit that amplifies the power of a signal in a millimeter-wave band and divides the signal to plural systems.